


First Kiss

by laikachi



Series: HQ!! Drabbles [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dates, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laikachi/pseuds/laikachi
Summary: Akaashi had a hard time thinking about it without being embarrassed. Bokuto had a hard time thinking about it without a sheepish grin landing itself on his face.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually re-posting these as separate works. For organizations sake!

_Akaashi had a hard time thinking about it without being embarrassed. Bokuto had a hard time thinking about it without a sheepish grin landing itself on his face. Truly and undeniably, their first kiss had been a disaster._

"AKAASHI! Wanna go out for dinner or something?" Bokuto smiled so brightly it's a wonder Akaashi hadn't gone blind.

"Sure, Bokuto-san." Akaashi replied, a little less enthusiastically.

Bokuto fist pumped the air excitedly. This was gonna be the best date ever! He would take Akaashi out to a nice restaurant, they would have a fancy meal and talk about sophisticated subjects. And when the time was just right, he would lean in and steal his first kiss. It would be tender and gentle at first, then it would gain some power and ferocity. From there it would be so passionate that Akaashi wouldn't be able to say no to being his boyfriend!

By the time Saturday rolled around, Bokuto had riled himself up enough to become nervous. He got to the train station an hour early, and checked his watch every couple of minutes until Akaashi arrived. Then he stumbled over his words and bit his own tongue. But that didn't stop him! Bokuto brought Akaashi to a nice little diner he knew of that had semi-private booths so they  could have some ~~privacy~~.

It was decidedly a nice dinner. The food was good and the service was decent. Bokuto rambled on about this and that (as he always does). Akaashi's mind began to wander a little, as the topic of conversation wound up being volleyball again. He let his eyes wander over the restaurant, taking in his surroundings. The big tank was cool, filled with all kinds of colorful, tropical fish. Akaashi's eyes landed back on Bokuto, who was wringing his hands nervously and looking around. Why was he anxious? It's not like this was.... Oh.

This was a date. It hadn't dawned on Akaashi until just that moment, and he kicked himself for not realizing it sooner. It wasn't unusual for Bokuto to invite Akaashi or any of the others on their team out to dinners or movies. Bokuto didn't like to be alone. But those were usually casual, so Bokuto had no reason to be anxious.

It's not that Akaashi minded being on a date with Bokuto. He was, after all, fairly attractive and not awful to be around. It was a little tiring at times, but never truly unpleasant.

While these thoughts went through his head, Bokuto saw his opening. He leaned over the table and tried to go in for the kiss, slipping as he stood up and crashing into Akaashi face first instead. Their lips connected in a violent, painful smash and Akaashi cringed. Three servers came to see if everything was ok, and one of them freaked out when she saw there was blood coming from both of their noses.

That's not how Bokuto tells the story, of course, and Akaashi doesn't correct him.


End file.
